


Journey Across The Islands: The Prologue

by rjgansta1



Series: Journey Across The Islands [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjgansta1/pseuds/rjgansta1
Summary: A prologue to my first original series, coming soon.





	Journey Across The Islands: The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that future works in this series may have a mature or explicit rating!

**JOURNEY ACROSS THE ISLANDS: THE PROLOGUE**

**EXT. CENTRAL ISLAND - UNKNOWN**

 

_In the very middle of the center island stands four ancient wizards, their bodies cloaked in an element. Two males and two females, each named Water, Air, Earth, and Fire respectively. Water clears his throat and takes a deep breath._

 

WATER: My esteemed colleagues, it is quite refreshing to see you again, however we must address these pressing matters.

 

EARTH: Have you agreed to my idea, Water?

 

FIRE: You can't be serious!

 

WATER: Yes Earth, it seems as if your idea is the best course of action.

 

AIR: If I may ask, what is this idea you two have?

 

WATER: I think it is best if Earth discusses this idea.

 

EARTH: I didn't think it would come to this, but we have to create more islands. It would take all of my mana and life, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make.

 

WATER: And with these islands, more water will be required to keep them afloat.

 

T _he four stand in silence, with Fire falling to her knees. Earth takes a deep breath as she steadies herself._

 

EARTH: I know how this must sound, but it is for the best. Water and I did not make this decision lightly, but it is for the best.

 

WATER: We are sorry that it came to this, but all other options would not be suitable in the long term.

 

_Fire charges up her mana and casts a barrier around Earth and Water._

 

FIRE: I'm not letting either of you die! We can find another way!

 

_Air uses his magic to blow away the fire barrier._

 

AIR: I may not understand what's happening, but to reject an idea to potentially help thousands is a selfish and plain stupid thing to do. We have to do whats best for humanity, even if it means the end of our lives. That's what we agreed to when we all came here.

 

FIRE: It's not that simple!

 

AIR: Then what's your idea?

 

_The group fall silent again, taking in Air's words. Fire surrenders to the group's wishes. She goes to hug Air and cries in his arms._

 

EARTH: I know how this sounds, but if there was truly another option, we would have taken it thousands of times over.

 

_The four enter into a group hug as they head their separate ways. Water and Earth walk to the very center of the island while Fire and Air walk the other way. Water and Earth look each other in the eye as they charge their mana._

 

WATER: No matter what happens, it has been an honor to serve alongside you.

 

EARTH: Likewise.

 

_The two release everything they have into and beyond the island, causing thousands if not millions of new various islands to rise from under the water, following a massive storm, giving plant life to these new islands. Following this event, Earth and Water become one with the islands. Air and Fire mourn as they walk away from the center._

 

**EXT. ISLANDS - TWO CENTURIES LATER**

 

_Humanity had thrived thanks to the other islands. While there are people in various situations, good and bad, the overall state of humanity is a positive one._

 

_In an icy tundra island, a young kitsune is exiled from her home, freezing and barely clothed._

 

_In an island filled with grassy plains and wooden houses, a teenage boy is kneeling over the body of his dying bedridden father._

 

_In an island of fortune and high class structures, a fortunate warrior is learning forbidden magic._

 

_In a fiery island with an active volcano at the center, a mage is kneeling to a statue of an ancient wizard along with several others._

 

**EXT. CENTRAL ISLAND - CONTINUOUS**

 

_Meanwhile in the central island stands Fire, no longer cloaked in her element. Fire has fiery red hair with tips that blend to a warm yellow color. Her robes match her hair, but with black details adding to the fiery color scheme. She sits by the place where this plan took place and mourns the death of her fallen comrades._

 

FIRE( _crying_ ): I will bring you back, no matter the cost.

 

** TO BE CONTINUED **


End file.
